Saving My Friend's Ass
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: After the case in "Haunted"  5x02 , Strauss talks to Rossi about Hotch's behavior and, as the title says, Dave saves his friend's ass. My response to the Fanfic Challenge Round 2.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my response to the Fanfic Challenge Round 2. The pairing is Rossi/Strauss and the Movie Title Prompt I got is Casablanca. I gotta say, this fic was really difficult for me to write 'because I don't like Strauss but I did my best effort and here it is. It's set when the team comes back from the case in 5x02. Enjoy (: [*glances at title*, couldn't come up with anything else guys]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.**

**Saving My Friend's Ass**

'_A glass of scotch won't hurt'_ Davis Rossi thought as he dropped his ready bag and coat on the couch in his office. They had just returned from Louisville, Kentucky and, well… it turned out as he expected. Even the Hotch-going-inside-the-house-without-his-kevlar-and-backup part.

He sat on his chair and slowly drank the alcohol and placed his feet on his desk. It had been a good idea that Prentiss decided to drive Hotch home after landing without stopping at the office because if they did and Strauss was there… well, he actually didn't want to know.

If the team hadn't approved his actions imagine how the Section Chief would react. He was actually waiting for Morgan to arrive and start talking about how unstable Hotch was.

"Agent Rossi" a feminine voice said. He recognized immediately.

"Erin" he gave her his best smile and said sarcastically "What did I do to deserve this fantastic visit?"

Strauss took a seat in front of his desk and he put his feet down "I'm here to hear your version of what happened on this case"

"Well" he shifted on his seat, "where do I start? There was this man with a psychotic brea—"

"You know what I mean, Dave" she cut him, "Agent Hotchner's behavior"

"Oh! That!" he exclaimed, faking surprise.

She glared at him "Yes, that! Will you, please, explain me why he entered into that house violating protocol?"

"I can't explain why but nothing bad happened"

"Nothing bad? The killer ended up murdering someone! And Hotchner's decision could cost the unit's reputation! What do you think the officers thought when he made his stupid move?"

Rossi stared at her in silence and a few seconds later he replied innocently "Wait… Am I supposed to answer that? I believed it was rhetorical… and I don't know what they thought and I don't personally care. Ask them yourself"

The Section Chief rolled her eyes at him and stood up "I expect a report from you and the rest of the team with your conclusions on the case by tomorrow's afternoon"

"Erin, come on" he said as he rose up and walked towards her "You already know what we're all going to say. Give the man time"

"How much should I give him?"

Rossi shook his head; he was asking himself the same question. How much longer would it take Hotch to lose himself on his hunt to catch Foyet? Days? Weeks? Months? He had no idea. "Don't know. But, hey, forget about it. I'll buy you dinner"

She stared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes at him "As much as I'd like to go out for dinner with you, Agent Rossi, I have to decline your offer"

"Hey, you wanna know what I thought when we first met?" he asked.

Strauss raised an eyebrow "What?"

" 'Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship' " he answered and grinned.

The woman chuckled, to his surprise, and replied "You thought on a Casablanca quote?"

He shrugged "I had just watched it. It was fresh"

"Okay why that quote though?"

"Well, I just knew that you'll end up doing what I wanted and that's what friends do" he responded matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You won't say nor do anything to Hotch, Erin, face it"

Her eyes narrowed and said "Yet"

"Right….okay; it was nice talking to you, BYE!"

"Rossi" she called "One more thing. I wouldn't call it a "beautiful" friendship. It's more like a convenient one"

"You say potato, I say patata" he said and sat back on his chair as he watched her leave. _You owe me Hotch, I just save your ass_, he thought and returned to his drink.

**A/N: So? How is it? Good? Bad? Spectacular? Leave a comment.**


End file.
